Samurai Episodes
Season 1: 2011 #'The Team Unites - '''Mike is having trouble sensing attacks like Jayden and Kevin, and has even more trouble when the nighlok Rofer comes around to give him trouble. #'Deal with a Nighlok''' - The nighlok Doubletone makes a deal with a kid named Ryan promising if he gave up baseball, Doubletone would get Ryan's father back, and Mia and Kevin try to prove it's just a dirty trick #'Day Off' - Jayden tries to master a new secret disk, the Beetle Disk, while the others go to an amusement park where they have an unfortunate encounter with Master Xandred's new nighlok #'Sticks and Stones' - Emily accidentally injures Mike in training and starts to doubt herself as a ranger, and when a nighlok shows up whose powers are to hit people with insecurity, Emily is unaffected. #'Fish Out of Water' - The rangers learn of a new zord that lives in the wild, the Marlin Zord, and Kevin is nominated to go and bond to it. #'There Go the Brides' - Dayu, one of Master Xandred's followers, kidnaps newly wed brides and drains their energy in order to be eternally young and beautiful, so Jayden and Mia disguise themselves as a groom and bride to let Mia be kidnapped and stop Dayu. #'I've Got a Spell on Blue'- A Nighlok uses mind control powers to force Kevin to fight against his fellow Rangers. #'Forest for the Trees' - After Mike goes rogue in battle, Mentor takes Mike's Samuraizer away until he learns a deeper lesson about the nature of the Green Ranger's Symbol Power. Mike proves untrustworthy in battle, so he losing his Samuraizer until he grasps the true meaning of his symbol power. #'Test of the Leader' - A Nighlok is sent to stop the Red Ranger from using his special power to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever, but their duel is interrupted by the mysterious Deker.The Nighloks target the Red Ranger after they discover he has a special sealing power that can trap Master Xandred. The other Rangers then try to protect Jayden, but he doesn't want them endangered. #'Jayden's Challenge' - Jayden leaves the Shiba house hoping to keep the other Rangers out of harms way but when a powerful Nighlok attacks, Jayden finally accepts the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. #'Unexpected Arrival' - A traveling fisherman named Antonio arrives and claims to be the sixth Samurai Ranger. #'Room for One More' - Jayden’s childhood friend and self-made Samurai Antonio struggles to be accepted by the team as the Gold Ranger. #'The Blue and the Gold' - As Antonio attempts to gain Kevin’s respect as a true Samurai, Octoroo devises a plan to create a stronger portal between the Netherworld and Earth via a secret ancient well. #'Team Spirit' - When a Nighlok steals people’s spirits, including the Yellow Ranger’s, the other Rangers must defeat him before his victims fall into an eternal sleep. #'The Tengen Gate' - The Rangers take Jayden to the Tengen Gate where they meet the gate's guardian Daisuke. #'Boxed In' - When Jayden is kidnapped by Deker, the other Rangers must summon the strength to fight a mutant Nighlok without their leader. #'Broken Dreams' - The Rangers must enter the Dream World to save the Gold and Pink Rangers from a Nighlok. #'The Ultimate Duel' - The Rangers attempt to overtake a dream monster. Jayden battles Deker in a duel. #'Origins, Part 1' - As invasions from the Netherworld increase, the Red Ranger unites a new team of Samurai Rangers to meet the rising threat. #'Origins, Part 2' - As the teens continue their transition into their new secret lives as Samurai Rangers, Yellow Samurai Ranger Emily reveals a surprising truth about herself. Meanwhile, after a Nighlok attacks, the Rangers combine their Zords to create the powerful Samurai Megazord to protect the planet from the monster. #'Party Monsters' - Halloween is every Nighlok's favorite day of the year so the creepiest creatures from the Netherworld are clamoring to get into the scariest party ever and trade war stories about their battles with the Samurai Power Rangers. #'Clash of the Red Rangers' - The Samurai Rangers team up with the mysterious RPM Ranger Series Red to fight off dual threats from Master Xandreds Mooger army and robotic supervillian from the RPM's Ranger's dimension, cut when both Red Rangers get struck with hyponobolts they turn against one another and the fate of the world hangs in the balance and the RPM Rangers need it help. #'Christmas Together, Friends Forever - '''The Rangers reflect on their first year together as a team and learn about the spirit of the season. #'2 Reds Battle One -''' When Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Kevin, & Antoino Were dealing the Moogers and a Nighlok when all of a sudden a Scarlet Ranger defeats Them all and then she is revealed being Jayden's Little Sister Wendy Shiba (Potrayed by Kimberley Crossman) and Jayden gives Shark Disc to Wendy. Season 2 : 2012 25. '''Operation Samurai - '''Antonio falls into the Sanzu River and later is hypnotized by Master Xandred so Jayden, Wendy, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Kevin must find a cure in order to keep him on the team. 26. Lost Zords Part 1. Mike Spencer Left The Team and Antonio Garcia Replaces him as The new Green Samurai Ranger when The Samurai Morpher is destroyed but later The Lion Folding Zord Dragon Folding Zord Ape Folding Zord Turtle Folding Zord & Bear Folding Zord are Destroyed and later must find a way to regain thoose Zords 27. Lost Zords Part 2. Jayden Kevin Antonio Emily Mia & Wendy Try to get Their Zords back by getting help from Mentor Ji & Deker 28 . Lost Zords Part 3. Jayden Kevin & Antonio are In the Middle Of Fighting A Nihlock Who is about to Destroy Their Zords. 29. Aphridote Dayu reveals to Mia Emily & Wendy That she is a human turned into a Monster 30. Deker's Last Stand Deker tells The Samurai Rangers That he was human but was cursed . 31. Challenger Part 1. Jayden is challenged by a Nihlock and he tries to gain the Shogun Battlized armor meanwhile Wendy leads Emily Mia Antonio & Kevin to battle against Moogers . 32. Challenger Part 2. Jayden Gains the Shogun battlizer when he uses his Super Mode . 33. Confusion The Rangers temporarily loose their powers by Octoroo . 34. The Evil Rangers Master Xandred uses his energy to create clones of The Samurai Rangers. 35. When a White Ranger Stands Lewis Bashwell ( potrayed by David Del Rio ) morphs into The White Ronin Samurai Ranger and joins forces with the Samurai Rangers 36- 37. Samurai Thunder The Samurai Rangers team up with The Dino Rangers to defeat Master Xandred his Mooger army Zeltrax The Evil White Drago Ranger Clone & Red Dino Ranger Clone . 38. Ultimate Samurai Serrator sends Jayden & Kevin to another world to battle eachother but they refuse so they are under a spell so they fight eachother meanwhile Wendy leads the other rangers to battle The Nihlock . 39. White Ranger Alone Lewis must protect his friends and he uses The Tiger Zord Combined with The Samurai Megazord to battle The Samurai White Megazord but when his plan backfires he is Captured by The Evil White Ronin Samurai Ranger Clone and is tooken to The Neatherworld Jayden uses his Lion Folding Zord to get into The Neathorworld to save Lewis while Kevin Antonio Emily Wendy & Mia deal with The other Samurai Clones Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai (Fanon Version)